One Day
by Ley93
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with the one person who you know you can't live without? Live, laugh, and be merry right? lol suckish summary but give it a shot. Mickie James/Melina Perez femslash. *some dialouge is in spanish*
1. Chapter 1: One Day

**One Day**

**Chapter 1**

Mickie's POV

It still amazes to this day how I got so lucky when I snagged the most beautiful woman in the WWE, when I snagged the love of my life, Melina. To most she comes off as this controlling, cold-hearted, bitch of a woman, but if they only knew. Quite a contrast to how she appears, Melina is a soft, kind, and loving woman…but I was so afraid that she had to make the first move...but after it was made there was no going back

_She hasn't been the same since that "I Quit" match, her character personality has been the same but her eyes are different, her eyes show just how wounded her pride is, just how broken her spirit is, and that makes me hurt so much. I really wish she would go back to being her normal self anything would be better than this broken woman that stands before me._

_This match with Melina and I vs. Beth and Katie Lea was probably the worst match that could've been made. Coming down that ramp I saw her standing there, she was in pain and I could tell. When I turned to ask her if she was ok she gave tried to give me a small smile but it faultered do to the pain. My heart ached at the site of her looking so defeated, she didn't even do her signiture entrance move, I knew then that Melina wasn't going to be the same. I started the match out against the rookie on the roster Katie Lea, she seems like she has potential but she still has a long ways to go. _

_I go for the tag but Melina just stands there as if some trance with her eyes dead set on Beth, it was a little scary because she looked as if she was possesed. Katie was able to get away and tag in Beth, I knew in my heart that this was going to end badly. After my signiture kick I could see Melina out of the corner of my eye and it seemed as if she had finally been knocked out of the trance and it looked as if things had gone from bad to worse. Her apperance went from stone to mad woman in about 2 seconds flat. She was screaming for the tag, I could see the tears threating to fall when I looked at her, but my heart was telling me that tagging Melina in would only lead to trouble, but the look of raw emotion in her eyes made me betray my heart. _

_I watched her run into the ring and attack Beth like there was no tomorrow. It was at that moment that I felt my heart begin to race faster. I could tell that this match wasn't going to end the way I wanted it to, and seeing Melina be closelined just verified my thoughts. I could tell loosing this match had just sent Melina's anger and need for revenge into overdrive, and all I could think was watch out Beth Pheonix. Helping Melina to the back only made my love for her grow but broke my heart at the same time. On the way back she finally let the tears that had threaten to fall, fall she cried the entire way to the back and I was there for her the entire time. _

_I've always told her that she was to damn proud for her own good, but I can't deny that I am the exact same way. Melina's been my friend for so long and she's recently become the object of my affection but don't think for a second that I let that effect my judgement skills. As much as I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss the pain away I couldn't let myself take advantage of her like that, I would have never been able to forgive myself for it. So like the good friend I helped her pack her bag and offered her a night away from all the drama and a night with her best friend pampering her like no tomorrow. She accepted my offer and that's how we got to this place we're at now..._

'Mel sit down, I will get the lights' _you'd swear she actually injoyed being in pain the way she won't stay down._

'Mickie please ju-' _I really wish she wouldn't worry so much, I may not feel like daises right now but I'm not a damn cripple._

'No Mel, I told you tonight is about you relaxing, now let me take care of you' _I'll be damned if she isn't persistant, I really wish she'd just relax._

'Micke I told you I was fine. I don't know why you insist on treating me like I can't do things for myself!'

'Melina you're hurt, now I don't see why you won't just let me take care of you!'

'You know why Micke' she says in a defeated tone

'Mel...You really need to understand that I'd never use any moments of vulnerablity against you' _I love you to much._

She sighed, 'I know Mickie it's, it's just...'

'Mel you should know that I'd never use you like Beth did, I lo- like you to much.' 'You're one of my best friends so just relax.'_ god I hope she didn't notice my slip up_

'Now come sit down.' she said as she headed to the couch.

Melina followed, once on the couch she laid her head in Mickie's lap allowing Mickie to thread her fingers through her ebony mane.

She ran her finger up and down Mickie's thigh nervously as she began to speak.

'Mickie…promise me something ok?', she asked quietly.

She quickly replied, 'Anything…'

Melina smiled softly at her answer before continuing.

'Promise me that you won't ever but a belt before me….promise me you'll always be here for me…'

She chuckled but replied 'I'll never put anything or anyone before you… I'll always be here no matter what.'

'Really?' she says looking up in need of an honest answer.

'Really Mel, I'd never forgive myself if I ever did.'_ and my heart would never let me forget it._

'Thanks Mickie' she says shyly with a small smile as she placed a kiss on her cheek before quickly nestling back into Mickie's lap.

What she failed to see was the pink blush that covered Mickie's cheek. She reached up to touch the spot that Melina had just kissed as a goofy smile made it's way upon her face.

'No problem Lina…'she spoke softly.

Melina's POV

_Mickie is the only other person who could make me feel like this. I've never been one to become nervous around someone that catches my eye, and though I couldn't tell you when it happend I'll never forget it. It's a constant battle with my heart and mind. I love Mickie, and not like a friend should. _

_I'm falling in love with her more and more each day. She shows me a side of her that warms my heart and brings a smile to face every time I see her. She cares about everybody no matter how much they hurt her. I can remember back to that whole Trish Stratus fiasco when Mickie was at her worst. _

_She'd been hurt and it took a long time for her to trust anyone after that. I guess you could say I'm now in that same boat. I made the mistake of involving myself with Beth Phoenix outside of work, and look where it got me. Broken hearted and betrayed. I couldn't believe that she was willing to put me through what she put me through. She tried to tell me that she was sorry but I could see that no matter what I would never be number one with her, I'd never come first in her life, that belonged to that damn belt. With Mickie it's different, she cares more about me than she cares about that stupid belt. She's probably the only person who cares. _

_Though I know it's only friendship I wish she would see me as something more. Her taking care of me actually makes my heart swell with excitement and love. I wish there was a way for me to tell her how I feel but the last thing I want or need is for this to get out. I'd probably be the laughing stock of RAW. Maybe one day I'll find the courage to get off my ass and tell her how much I love her…._


	2. Chapter 2: One Night

_One Day: One Night_

_Chapter 2_

_I would first like to say thank you to Ashleymassarophan1, M3L2011, chocolatemilk08, and SiXxA.m. for reviewing the 1st__ chapter. Gracias you guys __^_^._

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the WWE or Mickie James y Melina Perez**_

_**This is purely for entertainment…so enjoy ^_^**_

_I'm not wildin out like I used to_

_I don't do the things I used to no more_

_I've changed for you_

_Lookin' back I thought I would never_

_love like this broke so many hearts before_

_I changed for you….._

Melina's POV

How true the lyrics were that played softly in the night. She had indeed changed, and she owed it all to Mickie. Somehow Mickie had brought out the better side of Melina Nava Perez. Sure it had taken some coaxing…okay A LOT of coaxing to get Melina to trust in her. To trust that she could offer her a friendship like no other, and that it was genuine, and once she let go of her fear of betrayal she had come to find that she had indeed made a true friend…a best friend, and she'd do anything to keep her… Even if that meant never truly getting to love her.

'Tan bella…', she whispered as she looked down at Mickie, who's head currently occupied her lap. Softly running her finger through the silk like hair savoring the feeling.

Kind of funny how their positions had switched so quickly. She didn't have it in her to face Mickie after her unexpected kiss, but a few hours later she could hear the gentle snore that escaped from Mickie and sat up to take in the gentle glow that was Mickie James. The more she took in her beauty the more she could feel her love for her amor grow. This kind of love was a love she never thought she'd feel for another person…then again Mickie did always have a way of making her feel the unexpected. So in a semi brave act she had brought the head of her secret amor to her lap saving her an unwanted kink in the neck that was sure to occur if she'd been left in that position all night.

'You have truly changed me…', she softy spoke.

Mickie's POV

She couldn't help but giggle in her head, as she let out a content sigh enjoying the feeling of being in her loves lap.

'_If only she knew what she does to me…so sweet and innocent yet fierce in the same right. She's all I could want…yet how ironic that I can't have her…Why does the universe hate me sooo much?' _

She stirred slightly before snuggling back into Mel's lap, turning to bury her face in her oh so soft pillow, which just so happen to be Mel's stomach. She took in the sweet yet spicy scent that was Melina. At the sudden intake of breath and giggle she heard from above she sighed once more before returning back to her unconscious state not attempting to hide the goofy smile that masked her face. She'd long since discovered Melina's "sweet spot" so to speak, right above her navel, and always took the liberty to torture her friend when she was given the chance.

Melina's POV

'_Dammit, she got me again…' 'I should have never let on that I was ticklish there, how can someone so sweet be so deliciously evil…even in their sleep?!' _

She giggled at the sensation that swept across her abdomen at the feel of Mickie rubbing her nose across her navel. Her best friend was truly evil….and she loved it.

She looked down once more talking in the site of an innocent Mickie James, trying her damndest to not become flustered she gently removed Mickie's head from her lap and stood up stretching slightly. She slowly went to pick Mickie up deciding that sleeping on the couch would only cause her tender back further ache and would surely make Mickie sore. She gently lifted Mickie into her arm, bridal style, and began to carry her over to the bed only to have Mickie began to stir slightly.

'Mel…wh- what are you doing?' , she mumbled her voice thick with sleep

'Shhh… You'll be better off in the bed then on that couch, it would only insure us both soreness' , she spoke softly.

'But Mel…Your b-', she started out only to be interrupted.

'No peros, my back is fine Mick..stop worrying' , she said, which was true. The intense throbbing that was once there was replaced by a seemingly dull ache and tenderness, nothing a little Tylenol couldn't fix.

She gently laid Mickie down on the bed and smiled softly as she watched Mickie curl herself into a ball in the center of the bed. As she turned to walk out her wrist was caught by a semi alert Mickie.

'Stay…', she softly mumbled.

'Mick…go to sleep. You need to rest', she spoke softly.

'I'm not the one with the messed up back…besides I need you here…you make a good pillow' she shyly said.

She chuckled softly as she made her way back over to the bed and laid down alongside Mickie.

She turned to her, with a gentle smile.

'Happy?', she spoke with slight amusement.

'Mmm…very', she said as she snuggled up against Mel, laying her head gently on Mel's chest, and wrapping her arms around her waist.

'I love you Lina….', she said with a soft yawn.

'I love you too Mick, now sleep', she spoke chuckling softly. She looked down at Mickie and grinned.

'_You'll never know how much I love you…' she thought._


	3. Chapter 3: One Awkward MorningSorta

**One Awkward Morning…Sorta**

**I would like to say gracias to **NikkiCandiOE** and **Ashleymassarophan1** for reviewing the 2nd**** chapter, muchas gracias mis amigas ^^.**

**Disclaimer: same applies to this chapter sadly**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mickie's POV

_Ya dig... turn around let me lick u from ur neck down to ur navel,_

_Cuz shawty u look ready,_

_Forget the bed I wanna lay ur body right here on the table, _

_So just hold it steady,…_

She gently stirred at the sound of Mel's phone going off. She sighed opening her eyes, squinting slightly as the sun protruded through the glass door almost glaringly and into her eyes. She quickly reached over Mel and grabbed the phone flipping it open and sighed at the name that appeared on the screen _'one missed call: Elizabeth'_. She reached over Mel to sit the phone back on the side table but stopped short as she felt Melina shift beneath her. She sharply gasp at the feel of Melina's velvet soft skin against her abdomen, causing a familiar feeling of ruthless tingles in the pit of her stomach.

'_Oh…my….her skins is so soft….I just want to…Mickie get a grip! You can not, and I mean CAN NOT let your mind wonder to these thoughts! Maybe just one little feel…No! You can not!'_, she chided herself softly shaking her head as she threw the covers off her, sat up and stretched allowing her tense muscles to relax as she rolled her neck relieving the tension.

'Damn hotel beds.', she mumbled as she looked over to check the time. '_Shit!_', she mentally cursed. We've nearly slept the morning away. She turned to wake Mel only to stop dead in her tracks as she took in the site of her sleeping.

'So… beautiful', she whispered as she studied her soft features. She looked like a true angel. The way the sun so graciously hit her face creating a mesmerizing glow that seemingly radiated off of her causing her skin to take on a honey like tone, as her thick ebony hair seem to overflow on the pillow. A gentle snore could be heard as her chest rose and fell with such rhythm she couldn't take her eyes off of her. _'Well…I'll have to get her up sometime.'_, she pondered shortly.

'Mel…Mel…Lina!', she gently shook Melina, giggling softly as Mel playfully swatted at her hands as best she could in her sleep induced stupor.

'Mick…Stop poking me… I wanna sleep in today.', she whined mumbling as she rolled over on her side and pulled the covers over her head.

She chuckled as she hopped off the bed and walked over to Melina's side of the bed. She yanked the covers back, stifling her laughter as Melina pouted and curled up in the fetal position.

'Lina it's already 12' I swear if you don't get up in 5 seconds I'll-', she spoke with laughter present in her voice.

'You'll what?!', she interjected, chuckling softly, her voice laced with sleep.

'5.…4.…3.…2.…1', she quickly straddled Melina and began to attack her midsection with a ruthless tickle session.

'Ahh…Okay! Okay Mickie! I'll get up! I'll get up I promise!', she spoke gasping for breath in between her laughter swatting at her hands as she tried to wiggle of her merciless grasp.

She stopped but couldn't contain her giggle at a now wild looking Melina. Her hair nearly masking her face and she tried to regulate her breathing.

'I tried to warn ya', she grinned quickly poking her stomach once more then jumped off her chuckling.

Melina's POV

She stuck her tongue out grinning as she moving the hair out of her face and stretched before sitting up in the bed and wiping her eyes, allowing the noon warmth to envelope her. She sighed softly getting out of the bed and grabbing her phone off the nightstand flipping it open. She felt a twinge of anger at the name that appeared on the screen, but quickly pushed it down not wanting it to ruin what had started off as a seemingly awesome day with her best friend.

She walked over to the glass door that lead to the balcony and opened it allowing the early afternoon breezed to gently fill the room with a cool warmth.

'Mickie, ¿Qué estamos haciendo hoy?', she called out as she walked out of the bedroom and into the front room and began rummaging through her bag pulling out a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

Mickie appeared around the corner with her toothbrush hanging out her mouth. She held her finger up as she went back into the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth. She quickly dried her face and hands and made her way out the bathroom and over to her bag.

'Well I wanted to go to the fair grounds!', she spoke with excitement present in her eyes, as she turned to face Mel before returning to the task at hand. She haphazardly began strumming through her bag.

'I don't want to go to the fair Mick.', she whined and playfully stomped her foot and crossed her arms. 'You always make me ride rides that make me sick!'.

'Oh calm yourself woman!', she chuckled. 'I didn't say we HAD to go now did I?, she made her way over to Mel.

'So what did YOU have in mind then Missy?', she asked grinned bumping her shoulder gently.

'No le gustaría saber.', she spoke teasingly.

Mickie pouted, whining, letting out and an exaggerated sigh. 'That's not fair Lina!'

She chuckled softly wrapping her arms lazily around Mickie's waist. 'Don't pout Mick…' 'I promise you'll like what I want to do.'

Mickie's POV

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! I think I'm going to pass out…her fingers are just so damn soft…and slender…and sexy…and on my back..ohhhhh if this is a dream DO NOT wake me up!_

She took great lengths to hold back the moan that had made it's way to her throat. 'Why are you doing this to me?..', she mumbled under her breath as she the removed Melina's arms from her waist.

Melina's face took on a look of confusion as she gently tipped her head. 'What'd you say Mick?'

She hung her head and detached herself from Melina. 'Nothing..', she mumbled as she turned and made her way over to her cloths.

She grabbed her cloths and made a hasty retreat back to the bathroom. Another second and she would have had to kiss her senseless, and that just spells trouble.

That was just becoming to hard. It wasn't so much that the physical contact had nearly caused her undoing. It was more so the innocence of the contact. Her touch, no matter how intimate it may have seemed always held innocence, she's just her best friend, trying to keep her happy.

She never really expected for Melina to just profess her love for her, but she was however holding a hope that she may at some point want more than intense friendship…and yet somehow in a sense they were a couple… A couple of girls… A couple of friends…best friends…they can never be anything less than that. If she's never able to love her as a girlfriend, or a lover, she will forever love her as her best friend, as the one person who will always be there no matter what, but fear continues to grip her.

What if one day the temptation becomes to much and she has to choose… She can't imagine her life without Melina, but what if it just becomes to hard to keep her feelings hidden. They grow each day, stronger and more powerful. Just looking into her rich chocolate eyes causes her knees to weaken, her legs to quiver. She has to turn away before it becomes to much. She'd rather walk away from her friendship with Mel than risk ruining it because of her inhibitions….

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**R & R PLEZ**

**Let me know where you think I should take this story next.**

**Or If you think I should just bag it.**

**Peace y amor**

**~Ley**


	4. Chapter 4: One Awkward MorningSorta pt2

**One Awkward Morning…Sorta part 2**

**I would like to graciously thank Ashleymassarophan 1 and M3L2011 for reviewing the third chapter. Muchas gracias amigas.**

**Disclaimer: Same applies to this chapter**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mickie's POV

She sat on the bathroom counter, her legs dangling with her head in her hands silently cursing herself. Allowing the tears that stung her eyes to fall freely. _"How did it get like this?" "Why do I fall more in love with her every god damn day?!"_, she though as she softly sobbed.

"_God could this be any worse?!" "Okay I guess that could be a yes… It could have been much worse if I hadn't gotten out of there when I did…." "Oh yeah cause just abruptly running away from your best friend is the new thing that everyone's doing.' `Oh shut up!" "No, because you know I'm right as usual.", _hearing a knock on the door she pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the counter. "Shit!.", she cursed softly as she quickly try to contain her sobs.

Melina's POV

"_What the hell was that about?!" "She never reacted like that before to me touching her…" "God, I hope she wasn't freaked out…"_, she thought making her way over to the door knocking softly.

"Mickie, are you ok?" "Yeah, just give me a few Lina, ok?", she replied breathlessly, sniffling as she leaned her head against the door frame.

She stepped away from the door and softly replied, "Okay."

She made her way away from the door and back to her bag grabbing a pair of jeans as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Well that was certainly different." "Oh really how so?" "Well for one she's never run away from me when I hug her.." "Maybe she just doesn't want you to touch her." "No. That's stupid and if that was the case she would have told me…I mean I am her best friend…" "You don't sound to convinced about that." "Oh just shut it!" _, she thought, idly waiting.

She began to fidget as the minutes ticked by and Mickie still hadn't appeared from the bathroom. _"…That's it, I'm going to check on her."_

She quickly covered the space between the bed and the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Mickie are you ok?…"

Mickie's POV

"Uh yeah Lina… I'm fine." she answered sniffling.

"Are you crying Mick?", she asked, her voice laced with concern that could be detected even through the thickest of doors.

A sad smile graced her lips as she answered back truthfully, never having been able to lie to her bestie, "Yeah…"

She reached for the handle with lightning speed entering the bathroom only to stop dead in her tracks as she took in the heartbreaking form of Mickie James. She sat on the countertop with her knees pulled up to her slightly heaving chest letting the hot tears flow freely down her reddened cheeks.

Melina turned her head as she felt the sting of tears quickly invade her eyes. She made her way over to Mickie.

She grabbed her calves and pulled her legs from her chest. She placed her hands on the back of Mickie's thighs and pulled her toward her.

"_What the hell is she doing?!", _Mickie thought as he breathing stalled at the feeling of Melina's soft fingers grabbing the back of thighs.

"Mel, what are you doing?…", she asked breathlessly.

Melina's POV

She turned her head slightly and began to study Mickie. She noted how her breathing stilled as she pulled her closer. How Mickie whimpered softly as she ran her soft fingers up her legs, pulled them apart, and moved to stand in between them. She noted how the sadness in Mickie's eyes seem to grow as she got closer.

"_She looks so hurt… Did I do that?…"_

Mickie turned her head in an effort to avoid Melina's penetrating gaze as more tears fell.

"_I did do that…" "I hurt her… but how?…"_

She moved to interlock her fingers behind Mickie's back and pulled her closer allowing Mickie to wrap her arms loosely around her neck. She pulled her body closer and hugged her tightly as hot tears trickled down her cheek, she buried her face into the side of her best friends neck.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

Mickie's POV

"_Why is she doing this to me?…" "She's not doing anything out of the ordinary." "She's hurting me.." "No she's not! You're hurting you!" "Who's side are you on?!" "The side of logic. Stop letting fear make you its bitch and just tell her!" "I can't!" "Why?! What do you have to lose?!" "Everything…"_

She shook her head slightly and became highly aware of how close she and Melina were to each other. Literally no space was between them. She could feel Melina's hot breath gently grace the back of her neck causing nearly every hair on her body to stand at attention and her to stiffen in Melina's arms.

The contact just became to much. She had to get away.

"Melina let me go..." she said, wiggling she tried to push Melina away from her.

"No" Melina said calmly as she brought her closer noting how Mickie stiffened in her arms

"Melina let me go!" she raised her voice as she struggled.

"No. I'm not letting you go." Melina replied as she tightened her grip.

"Melina get the hell off me!" she yelled as she hopped off the counter still caught in Melina's grasp.

"NO! No voy a dejarte ir ... jamás!" Melina spoke vehemently into Mickie's ear.

The more she struggled against the contact the tighter Melina held her. She continued to struggle before it became to much. Her knees gave out as Melina lowered them to the bathroom floor as wave upon wave of sobs rolled over Mickie causing her body to shake violently. Melina only tightened her grip, holding her as she shook, allowing tears that tears that stung her eyes to escape and fall down her cheeks.

Omniscient POV

It is said that if you do something well you should never do it for free, and being there for Mickie was something Melina not only did redundantly, but was also very well, and although she did not get paid in money she was reimbursed in a much better way in her opinion.

She was aloud to hold Mickie with no questions asked or looks thrown her way. She could let her love radiate and not be questioned as to the extent of that love. She could just be near her. Holding her, loving her, just being there….there was no amount of money that could ever compare.

So she held her, loved her, and stayed so close that even the jaws of life couldn't separate them as they wept on the bathroom floor. Seconds, minutes, hours past and neither made any indication of movement. They were content, spent, but content none the less. They would talk later….but for now….now they rest.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I think I'll probably write 8, so 4 more after this and I'll possibly think about writing a sequel…. Possibly ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5:One Eventful Night

**One Eventful Night**

I would like to graciously thank M3L2011, Ashleymassarophan1, NikkiCandiOE, and MickieMelina4Eva for reviewing the fourth chapter. And I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but so much has taken place in the last few months that the thought of writing seemed to cease for me. But now I have a renewed vigor for fanfiction and I plan to continue writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… sadly =P all rights belong to the WWE and whatnot.

* * *

Omniscient POV

Melina was the first to wake. She woke to find Mickie still cradled snuggly in her arms. Mickie's head lay securely in the crook of Melina's neck.

Melina chuckled gently as she ran her hand down Mickie's arm. The softness of Mickie's skin delighted Melina so much so that she got caught up and didn't realize that Mickie had awoken and lay silently staring at her with a gentle glint in her eyes.

Mickie's POV

"_I don't know how long I've been lying here… but I know I don't want to move."_

Omniscient POV

Mickie subconscious was getting the better of her. Telling her to stop fighting what she feels and embrace it for what it was…true love. In its purest form at that.

Yet, her stubborn mind just couldn't leave her at ease. She fought with herself for about five minutes before she finally opted to detach herself from Melina.

She got up with relative ease and then held out her hand helping Melina stand.

Melina's face contorted into a pained expression as she was helped up. Her hand immediately went to the small of Melina's back causing a whimper to spill from her lips.

Melina's POV

"_Dios, my back!" "Why the hell did I let myself sleep on the bathroom floor…"_

Omniscient POV

She thought as she wrapped her arms around Mickie's neck. She shifted her weight to ease the sting on her back causing her to lean against Mickie.

"Melina are you ok?" Mickie asked softly, her hands clutching Melina's sides. Melina nodded against the side of Mickie's neck. Mickie gently nuzzled back before responding. "Mel… don't lie to me."

Melina groaned as she pulled back to look Mickie in the eyes. "Mi espalda… It hurts Mick… bad."

Mickie nodded before picking throwing Melina's arm over her head and helping to the bed. Melina sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, whimpering slightly. Mickie left the room but returned quickly with and frozen ice pack and an ace bandage. She helped Melina bend over and placed the ice pack on her back before wrapping it.

After she finished Melina wrapped her arms around Mickie waist and pressed her face into her mid-section and took a deep breath before drawing back and bringing Mickie closer to her. Once Mickie was settled between her legs Melina looked up at Mickie smiling gently.

"Want to tell me what had you so screwed up earlier?" she asked softly twirling the hem of Mickie's shirt. Mickie stilled her hands and looked down at Melina.

She shook her head mumbling, "You'll hate me… I know you will." Melina turned her head to the side in an attempt to not yell as the seemingly dense woman. She took a deep breath before turning back to regard Mickie. "Mick I could never hate you. You're my best friend, and you always will be." Mickie shook her head in disagreement as tears began to build up. "You say that now, but I know you will. I just know it…"

Melina's POV

"_How could she ever think that I could hate her?"_

Omniscient POV

Melina scooted back on the bed making room and pulled Mickie to sit between her legs.

Mickie's head lowered as stray tears ran down her cheek. Melina gently lifted Mickie's head wiping the falling tears. She stared into her eyes with conviction. "I could never hate you Mickie… I love you." Mickie nodded knowingly, "I know, I'm your best friend."

Melina shook her head, smiling softly. "No Mick… I'm in love with you… I have been for quite some time." Mickie's eyes widen, a gasp shot from her mouth as a fresh set of tears began to rise.

"Hey what's the matter? You don't feel the same do you…" Melina asked softly as her hand fell from Mickie's cheek into her own lap. Mickie shook her head as a cry etched its way out. She wanted to speak but she couldn't find the words, so she took Melina's hand and wrapped them around her waist and moved to nuzzle into the side of her neck.

Melina gasp softly before placing a gentle kiss along the side of Mickie's temple.

Mickie replied by placing a butterfly kiss on Melina's neck. A small smile graced Melina's face as she pulled back. Mickie looked down; a shy smile enveloped her face. Melina reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Mickie's ear, her hand lingered on Mickie's cheek. She smiled crookedly before moving in and placing a kiss on Mickie's lips.

Mickie sighed softly as she moved her arms around Melina's neck and deepened the kiss. Melina's arms enveloped Mickie's waist as she laid herself back against the bed bringing Mickie down on top of her. Mickie moaned softly at the contact.

As she pulled back from the kiss, panting softly, she took Melina's bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled gently causing Melina to giggle. Mickie smiled playfully as she looked down at Melina. Melina lifted up placing a few quick pecks against Mickie's lips.

"I love you Lina, so much." Mickie whispered as she captured Melina's lips once more. Melina wasted no time flipping them over, so to allow herself a turn on top. She pulled out of the kiss and ground herself gently into Mickie. "I love you too Mick." She breathed out.

Mickie gasp and bit down on her lip, her eyes closing almost immediately at the contact causing a small smirk to develop on Melina's face. She bent down biting softly on Mickie's collar bone before moving up her ear. "Todavía quiero sacarte cariño. Will you come with me?" She asked in a breathy tone. Mickie nodded absentmindedly.

Melina smiled and placed one final kiss on the side of Mickie's neck before moving off the bed. Mickie opened her eyes, which appeared to be glazed over, a look of hazy lust remained stagnant in them.

"Mel. Not fair."She whined as she sat up. Melina simply smirked and began to ruffle through her suitcase. "Come on Mick, I really want to go out and show you off." Melina said as she stood and walked over to the bed where Mickie sat.

Mickie sighed dramatically, her lips morphing into a pout, "What do you mean show me off, it's not like people haven't already seen me?" Melina chuckled softly and placed a quick peck on Mickie's pouting lips. "Just get ready cariño."

* * *

Okay so yeah, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but please don't be harsh on me I've been meaning to but with my grandmother being sick and then passing away suddenly things have just been a bit too hard for me to really write. Ya know?

R&R folks plez!


End file.
